1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to server test systems and methods, and more particularly, to a control server and a method for switching running of test programs stored within multiple storage mediums of a test server.
2. Description of Related Art
Server tests may refer to a number of tests, such as network capability tests, input/output (I/O) capability tests, and hardware component tests. For saving test time and improving test efficiency, test programs in relation to different tests may be arranged in different storage mediums of a server to be tested (hereinafter “test server”) by test engineers, a test tool (such as a Single Chip Micyoco) may be electronically connected to the storage medium via programmable I/O pins. Then, running of the test programs stored in the storage mediums may be controlled by controlling level statuses (high or low) of the I/O pins. However, different types of storage mediums may have different definition of high/low levels, which may request the test engineers to do different settings in relation to different storage mediums. Furthermore, the aforementioned test method requires assistance of test tools.